Giovanni's Plan
by littlestorywriter
Summary: what happens when giovanni is sick of ash?will his plan suceed or will it fail?read and find out.in the kanto series.plz review
1. Chapter 1

Ash is caught by Giovanni

One day Giovanni is really upset with Jessie, James and Meowth because they said, "But Boss, it's not our fault the twerp got in the way." Giovanni replied, "Who is this twerp?" Answering the question, Jessie said, "Ash Ketchum." Replying once again, Giovanni said, "I want you two to go get him for me." The boss has big plans for ash, it looks like. Now we go join up with Ash, misty and Brock. They are in the woods because ash wants to catch pokemon but misty says, "ash we have been walking forever why don't we take a break?" and ash says,"fine."But just as he is saying that, team rocket appears they say their motto (who cares right?)And they pretend that they are after pikachu, but they come down from their balloon and James says, "We got a foolproof plan to get you pikachu."And ash says,"yeah right just like last time, huh?"Jessie says, "but we do. We were never after your pikachu, we are after you. "Just as Jessie is saying that, Jessie pulls out a net gun and fire it and Ash, misty and Brock are entangled in the net. Then Jessie pulls out a perfume bottle but not just any perfume it contains sleep powder and they spray it all over the net with a mask on their faces but ash, misty and Brock don't and they fall asleep and black out.

No copyright intended all characters belong to their respected owners

Plz people please review so I know if you like my stories I need to know and thank you for the people who are reading these stories I appreciate it.


	2. Chapter 2

So the first to wake up is ash. He says, "Where am I?" he tries to move only to find that he is in chains and he is not the only one misty and Brock are the same. Now we go to Giovanni who had said that he wanted to be alerted when they wake up so a rocket grunt says, "boss they are all awake." The boss says,"Ok I will be down in a few minutes." The boss says, "thinking to himself I finally have you ash and you will be mine." And as the boss is walking down the hallways he says, "Those numbskulls actually did something right for a change." so he walks up to ash and ash says, "You're that guy from mewtwo." And Giovanni just smiles and says, "Do you know why you are here?" and ash says, "No." and Giovanni says, "you're here because you always interfere with my plans and now you can stay here." then he walks away and leaves.

No copyright intended all characters belong to their respected owners

Thank you for giving me at least one review people I am grateful for that if you want a chapter 3 plz tell me in the review that would be most wonderful and also tell me if I should keep putting more pokemon stories on here because I want you guys to be happy and excited.


	3. Chapter 3

Well continuing form where we left off Giovanni goes to his office after he is done with ash and a grunt comes in and

Says, "Boss what are you going to do to that boy?"

And the boss says, "I am going to wait and see if his spirit breaks and if it does than I am going to let him be trapped here and we are going to put a tracking device on him and let him go through the Pokémon league and once he is done with that then we keep the tracker on him and we will let him and his friends go but if he goes to far then we shock him and if he tries to tamper with it then we tell him his friends will get hurt."

And the grunt says, "That is a good idea sir."

And the boss says,"yeah I know." he also says," Go get ash and his friends."

So now we go to ash and friends and they hear something only to see a rocket grunt and inside their heads they moan about it and a rocket grunt

Says, "Come with me our boss wants to see all of you." And they just go with the grunt

And now we go back to the boss and he says," come in."

Then ash and friends are in the boss's office and the boss says, "Welcome ash misty and Brock so glad that you came."

And ash says,"yeah right as if we are happy to see you and what do you want with us anyway?"

And the boss says, "Put the tracker on him now." And ash is starting to struggle and it takes five grunts to hold him down and they finally get it on him

And ash says," what's the tracker for?" and Giovanni says," it is so I can keep an eye out for you also I am letting you and your friends go but that tracker will only let you go to the Pokémon league and no farther then that and if you try and tamper with it then your friends will get hurt." He also says," rocket grunt take off their handcuffs and let them go out the door

And now we go to ash and friends and misty says," ash what are we going to do?" and ash says, "well if what he says is true then I have no choice but to listen to him and I don't want you guys to get hurt either and just as he gets done saying that misty says," ash I have something to tell you and ash says, "so do I." and misty says, "I love you ash she gives him a kiss on the lips and ash says, "I love you to misty." And Pikachu is so happy that they confessed their feelings to each other

no copyright intended all characters belong to their respected owners

well thank you for all the reviews people I am very happy hope this is better for you guys


End file.
